


¿Como pude confiar en tu expresión?

by MoonCyrcux



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuro - Freeform, Chihiro Mayazumi, Español, Finalizado, M/M, MayuAka - Freeform, Oneshot, Yaoi, akamayu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCyrcux/pseuds/MoonCyrcux
Summary: Me confíe, pensé que era lo mejor pero no era lo mejor... ¿como es que no lo noté?
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou & Mayuzumi Chihiro
Kudos: 1





	¿Como pude confiar en tu expresión?

**Author's Note:**

> Es algo corto, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> Publicado en wattpad :D

_Me pregunto si solo fui el único que lo noto o alguien_ _más…no_ _, probablemente solo soy el único ya que los demás pensaban que estabas bien, que eras el típico emperador orgulloso el día de hoy pero no era así._

_Tú sonrisa fue incluso falsa mientras te_ _autoproclamabas_ _ser el mejor jugador de_ _Rakuzan_ _al encestar desde el otro extremo de la cancha imitando a tu_ _ex_ _compañero_ _Midorima_ _porque un novato dudaba de tu capacidad y vaya que se llevó una gran sorpresa al notarlo, pero yo me asombre más por como tu sonrisa parecía falsa y forzada al articular cada palabra. Tal vez lo he notado porque tú me convertiste en un reemplazo de tu jugador fantasma ideal o es que soy el único que ha tenido el placer de conocer al Akashi real con más frecuencia al pasar más tiempo conmigo_ _**entrenando** _ _._

_Sea cual fuera la razón mis ojos veían falsedad en tus líneas pero era solo yo un jugador más viéndote sin preguntar nada porque si lo haría tal vez sufriría una llamada de atención por tu parte por hacerte notar que estabas sensible emocionalmente este día._

_Callé no dije nada bueno normalmente nunca hablo en las practicas menos si tu estas de un humor tan_ _**agradable** _ _aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor no era ira si lo analizo mejor no lo_ _era…_ _estabas frustrado y eso te enfadaba ahora lo sé._

_Después de terminar la práctica del día en los vestidores quise hablarte pero ahora_ _lucias_ _con una expresión más relajada que incluso pensé que el_ _**bueno** _ _estaba presente ahí y no teníamos al emperador, con esto decidí confiar en tu expresión que me era tranquilizante con solo verla. Así que no dije nada_ _callé_ _lo que tenía guardado en mi mente como siempre, tú entraste a las regaderas mientras yo salía de estas, terminando de vestirme con mi uniforme limpio tomé mi mochila para salir a casa directo después de todo estamos cerca de las pruebas y en mi último año se toman más en serio._

_Camine directo a la salida sin preocuparme dónde estabas seguramente_ _saldrías_ _rápido igual que yo eras alguien ocupado aunque por decirlo tus responsabilidades siempre son más que mis prioridades sobre novelas que leer o vagar en mi casa._

_Todo iba bien en el trascurso del camino me parecía que nada era extraño lo normal, caminar solo a casa para intentar estudiar un poco y acabar de leer el tercer volumen de_ _**Violet** _ _pero todo cambio cuando pase cerca de una_ _florería_ _y observe como un señor pedía un gran ramo de rosas rojas fue cuando mi mente conecto todo._

_Y la palabra_ _**regalo** _ _me llevaba a mi conclusión final y más observar que calor hacía me recordó todo, me quede parado por unos segundos mientras mi mente jugaba con todas las posibilidades de acciones que harías y como debería enfrentarlas pero luego una voz me saco de todo cuando simplemente me preguntaban que se me ofrecía. Era obvio que al estar parado unos momentos llame la atención de la empleada e imagino que buscaba comprar algo, si me sorprendió su interrupción a mis ideas pero luego pensé que tenía que hacer lo correcto._

_“_ _**No cargues con todo** _ _**solo”** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _   
_**.** _

  
— ¿Y te gustan? — pregunta el mayor ofreciéndole un ramo de flores.

— No son mi tipo pero… a ella le gustarán — tomó las margaritas y las dejó en la tumba. — Espero que te gusten madre — dijo Akashi con un semblante nostálgico.

— Disculpé por ser pobre y comprarle las más baratas — responde Chihiro con respeto hacia la tumba de la madre de Akashi.

— Un regalo es un regalo sin importar el precio — contesta el pelirrojo.

— Cierto… espero que también te gusten — añade Chihiro viendo como este sigue observando la tumba de su madre con cierto porte nostálgico.

— Me gustan porque las compraste para mi madre, solo con eso me basta — se inclinó para acomodar mejor las flores.

— Ah… gracias supongo — Chihiro dijo nervioso por la frase jurando que estaría más rojo que nada por la simple respuesta del menor.

— feliz día, madre — Akashi sonrió al decirle estas palabras a la tumba de su madre.

_Aunque no lo vea por darme la espalda siento que Akashi debe estar feliz como siempre, su tono de voz incluso suena mejor que en la tarde. Quien diría que lo que perturbo la inestabilidad del emperador fue este día y yo no lo noté aunque no era de extrañar nadie sabría en Japón que día es hoy en otros países pero cierto integrante comento la fecha trayéndole a_ _Sei_ _recuerdos dolorosos que daban a lo único que ama, su madre._

_Si, hoy en un país lejano es Día de las Madres y a él le trae malos recuerdos por no tenerla junto a él por eso hoy su juicio se nublo con depresión que nadie entendería porque aquí no se celebra nada solo él supo la razón de su tristeza. Solo yo note su cambio de humor, solo yo note su voz y sonrisa falsa al_ _hablar…_ _Solo yo entendí que podría ser un gesto amable comprarle unas flores a su madre y dárselas al suponer que Akashi vendría directo en la salida a su_ _tumba…_ _Esto último me sigue impresionando ¿Cómo pudo mi mente y la de_ _Sei_ _saber a qué hora estar aquí?_

_Será un misterio pero lo que importa es que ahora él se ve mejor, sé que debe ser difícil para él no tener a su madre y doloroso que se la recuerden ya que para nadie le es fácil hablar de la persona que más quisieron este muerta. Es un dolor que no todos podemos comprender, no deseamos experimentar y tememos pasar por_ _ello…_ _nadie quiere estar_ _solo…_ _Nadie quiere superar solo las perdidas y claro nadie debería estar solo para superarlas._

_Espero que mi gesto no se tome a mal después de que pase más tiempo pero ver a Akashi triste me hace querer ayudarlo sin importar_ _nada…_ _incluso perder el ahorro que llevaba para unas novelas ligeras que compraría en unas semanas y ocuparlo para estas flores que son más importantes como cierta persona lo vale._

_Y son importantes aquellas margaritas porque con ellas pude llegar hasta aquí logrando animar un poco a_ _Sei_ _con verme_ _empático_ _por su situación y no tomándolo a mal. Él me llega a preocupar cuando cambia emocionalmente, no entiendo porque si sé que a veces solo soy utilizado como jugador experimental que tiene en su afán por mostrar su superioridad pero al verlo de este modo me llega a preocupar de manera que quiero protegerlo._

_Protegerlo al grado de que ya no confiare en expresiones dudosas solo las que se vean más verdaderas, no dejaré que te gane la soledad o deseos_ _oscuros…_ _Akashi no estarás solo porque nos tienes a nosotros_ _cuidándote_ _en especial a tu madre quien cuida de ti._


End file.
